Relacion extraña
by LADY OKASHI-CHAN
Summary: shirou camina por un camino oscuro y no sabe que le puede pasar ya que es famoso por sus violaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi un fic mio aunque ya he escrito varios con otra cuenta y este es el primero con esta cuenta asi que no sean crueles conmigo. Espero que les guste y espero comentarios o lo que sea.

UN ROMANCE EXTRAÑO

Un chico peli plata llamado shirou fubuki caminaba tranquilamente por un camino demasiado oscuro, lo más extraño es que sentía una presencia extraña puesto que el camino por donde caminaba era un camino que se caracterizaba por ser desolado, melancólico y solitario; pero también porque dentro de ese camino han sucedido violaciones.

-¿Que hago aquí?- se preguntaba el chico mientras miraba alrededor.

Que miedo, ash, la culpa la tiene shuya-san por ser cruel conmigo, que acaso no soy agradable, soy demasiado pesado para ser su amigo; eso es lo que quiero ser solo su amigo, que acaso no puedo, esta prohibido ¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO DIOS!-gritaba el pobre chico sin percatarse de su extraño acompañante.

Desde lo lejos:

-¿Qué hago? Le digo o no y si se burla y si esta enojado conmigo y si nunca en su vida me quiere volver a ver.

El chico peli crema se cuestionaba ferozmente mientras observaba a su amado shirou caminar con miedo de que le pasara algo.

-y si le hablo, es que lo veo demasiado solo y asustado y todo por mi culpa; por ser brusco y desalmado con el que solo me ha ofrecido su ayuda.

Shirou seguía caminando por la oscura calle temblando de miedo por lo solitario y oscuro que estaba.

Sin embargo shuya estaba caminando detrás de el; pero de lo oscuro que estaba no vio cuando pateo por accidente una lata, lo que provoco que shirou se sobresaltara y comenzara a espantarse mas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto el chico peli plata.

- ¡DIABLOS¡ ya me vio y ahora ¿Qué hago?.

Shuya goenji tendrás que sacar lo mejor de ti.

-¿Quién está ahí?- volvió a pregunta el chico peli plata.

-soy yo amado mío te vine a buscar porque se me rompió el alma al verte partir sin mi beso de bendición.

-¿amado? ¿bendición? , ¿Quién eres?

-amado mío soy la persona que te hará volar por los cielos de lo erótico y excitante.

-¿estás loco?-dijo el chico peli plata

-si estoy loco, pero por ti.- contesto shuya

-creo que yo me iré y así te quedaras solo tú y tus pretensiones pervertidas.

Shuya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo porque si dejaba ir a shirou lo perdería entonces tomo la decisión mas fácil que podía hacer tomar a shirou a la fuerza y después revelarle su identidad.

-serás mío aunque no lo quieras shirou, disfrutare escucharte gemir en la oscuridad.

-Estas loco, jamas me entregare a ti

-no es que quieras, te obligare a ser mio.

Rápidamente shuya se acercó a shiro se aprovechó de lo oscuro que estaba para arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-¿puedes sentir mi respiración junto a ti?, ¿puedes oír mi corazón latir/.-se acerco a su iodo y susurro; ¿puedes sentir mi erección?

CONTINUARA…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO ESTE FIC , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO MATENME ME LO MERESCO ESPERO COMENTARIOS BUENOS, MALOS ,MEDIO HORRIBLES NO IMPORTA SOLO COMENTEN.

LADY OKASHII-CHAN SE DESPIDE Y RECUERDEN VIVA EL LEMON


	2. CAPITULO 2:EL ABUSO

AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO Y COMO ES MI MANA LO DEJARE A LA MITAD DE TANTA ACCION PARA QUESE CUESTIONEN SOBRE LO QUE Pasará asi que disfrutenlo

CAPITULO 2: EL ABUSO

-Alejate de mí depravado sexual.-forcejeo shirou.

-Ayyy mi amado shirou no te das cuenta que me apoderare de tu virginidad quieras o no.-dijo shuya comenzando a abrir su camisa.

-Amado mío no entiendes verdad, te quebrare lentamente que no tendrás opción que entregarte a mí y al hacerlo tu serás de mi propiedad y nadie más podrá tocarte más que yo y tras sentir ese amor hacia mi vendrás de vuelta a esta calle olvidada donde fuiste mío.

-NUNCA ME ENTREGARE A TI ENTIENDELO.-Grito shirou .

-Ya es tarde amado mio.

Shuya lo tiro al suelo y se encimo en el, shirou intento tirarlo pero no pudo la fuerza de shuya era mas que la de el.

Shuya comenzó a besar su pecho lentamente mientras shirou gritaba de horro, pero shuya no le dio importancia a los gritos de shirou y sigio besando e imaginandose ese cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Po..or fa…vor ah deja…me-dijo shirou entre los gemidos.

En su mente shirou no podía describir las sensaciones que sentía; pero el quería sentir esas sensaciones de placer con su amado shuya goenji ( ja si supiera que yo manipulo a su amado y violador).

Shirou empezó a llorar por lo que estaba sucediendo se maldijo mil veces por irse por ese camino, pero algo le paso por la mente y fue la imagen de shuya siendo brusco con el a lo cual lo obligo a irse por ese camino para no verle la cara.

-Por que lloras amado mio.

- Es que tu no eres la persona con la que yo quería tener mi primera vez.

- y quien era.

-era un chico llamado shuya goenji.

En ese momento shuya sintió en su corazón una llama de esperanza de poder tener el amor de shirou, sintió ganas de confesarle quien era pero el sabía que arruinaría ese bello momento pero ahora hay que hacer otra cosa convencerlo de que se rinda ante el.

-y tu lo amas.

-claro que si.-respondió shirou- lo amo desde el primer dia que lo vi pero yo me doy cuenta de que a el yo no le intereso porque siempre que me quiero acercar a el me rechaza o me agrede pero mi amor sigue siendo fiel,pero se que el nunca me amara.

-Amor yo si te amo y te amo demasiado no como ese bastardo que te maltrata asi que entregate ami y yo te hare feliz.

-¿deberás me amas?-pregunto shirou

-claro que si y ahora permíteme hacerte feliz.

Shuya le dio un largo beso lleno de amor y en ese momento la magia empezó shuya siguió en lo que se quedo,

Acaricio a shirou hasta que lo acabo de desvestir y al momento de tenerlo como dios lo trajo al mundo se desvistió quedando en las mismas condiciones, shuya volvió a besar a shirou fue un beso largo hasta que se tuvieron que separa por la falta de oxigeno.

Shuya comenzó a besar a shirou desde su cuello hasta su abdomendonde se encontró de lleno con su intimidad, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero hizo lo que su instinto le ordeno, lo tomo por la boca provocando que shirou soltara gemidos largo que para shuya eran música para sus oídos.

Shirou no aguantaba mas quería que el terminara con esto pero sabría lo que tendría que soportar (un enorme dolor de trasero por una semana) pero no le importo por mas doloroso que fuera lo deseaba.

-por…fa…vor ah ah ter…mi…na con es..to.

-encerio lo deseas ¿verdad?

-si por favor termínalo ya, ya no soporto.

CONTINUARA…

HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA SHIROU ES DONCELL KYAAA.

COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO NO IMPORTA COMO LO DIGAN LO LOS ESCUCHARE.

SAYONARA….. LOS QUIERE LADY OKASHII-CHAN


	3. UNA BELLA SORPRESA UNA DESILUCION

HOLA AMIGOS LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO Y LA VERDAD QUE FUE MUCHO, QUE DIGO MUCHO, MUCHISISISISMO TIEMPO PERO EN COMPENSACION LES TRAIGO EL FIC MAS LARGO PAS QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

PD.

UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA HORRIBLE DESILUSIÓN PARTE 1.

-Está bien amado mío, terminare con esto.

Shuya se quedó pensativo 5 segundos y miro a shirou excitado, sudado y suplicante de tener dentro de él la hombría de su amante; pero Shuya no quiso esperar más y se adentró en el interior del peli plata.

Shirou grito de la excitación y cayó rendido, Shuya al ver a su amado postrado ante él sonrió.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Shirou despertó en su cama con un dolor enorme en el trasero que le hozo recordar la noche anterior. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su hermano Atsuya y a su novio Afrodi jugando twister (ya se imaginan las posiciones muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy malas en ese juego muajajajajajajaj).

-¿quién va ganando?- pregunto un chico confundido llamado shirou.

-yo- respondió Atsuya. Veo que ya te levantaste.

-hola shirou-san

-hola Afrodi- contesto en chico peli plata.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SHUYA.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡Oh por dios!- se exaltaba en chico peli crema- tome a shirou y se terminó enamorando de mi otra personalidad; pero fue hermoso tenerlo y oírlo, WTF ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SHUYA PORFAVOR DESPIERTA! Ahora que hare para que se enamore de mi mi mi y solo de mi.

-¡ahhhhhhh que hare!

-chispita ya cállate-grito su padre desde abajo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES CHISPITA!

- y que te digo bengala, chiflador o paloma.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- en tono fresa.

- jajajajaja es broma hijo, ami se me hace que estas en tus días, mejor te dejo en paz.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-vovio a gritar shuya

DE REGRESO A CASA DE SHIROU…

-¡te digo que no se quien era!- gritaba un chico peli plata.

-tienes que acordarte para asi poderlo demandar por abuso-dijo Afrodi.

-no se quien era, estaba oscuro y su voz me seducia cada vez que me hablaba.

-¡SHIROU!-grito atsuya

-calmate atsuya, es su primera vez.

-¿estas de parte de el?

-no pero…

-ven vamos a hablar.

Atsuya jalo a Afrodi hasta su cuarto y se metieron en el closet, rápidamente atsuya le quitoel short azul dejando su entrada al descubierto lo acomodo de espaldas en contra la pared y se bajo el pantalón dejando su miembro listo para actuar(kiaaaaaa derrame nasal, derrame nasal).

-¿atsuya que haras?

-dime ¿apoyaras a shirou?

-¿espera me penetraras?

-si no contestas lo hare.

-gritare asi que déjame ir

-grita, me gustan los efectos de sonido.

-¡por favor no!

Atsuya no espero mas _**y ya saben lo que paso asi que no tendre que decirlo**_.

-at…atsu…atsuya…..duele.

-descuida pronto te acostumbras.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Afrodi.

-mi querido Afrodi mi diosa del amor tanto fue mi deseo de tenerte asi; pero mejor vamos de regreso no quiero que mi hermano sospeche; pero antes te digo que esto no ha acabado.

Atsuya salio de Afrodi triunfante y bse acerco rápidamente para besarlo.

-te amo Afrodi-correspondiendo al beso.

Atsuya y Afrodi regresaron con shirou muy serios (osea con cara de que te matare porque por tu cilpa me picaron)

-¿y bien que decidieron?- pregunto shirou.

-nosotros …(cha cha cha chan)…..haremos….

-¡DIOS HABLEN DE UNA VEZ!

-nosotros haremos ¡ UNA FIESTA!-dijeron al unisolo.

-WTF ¿que?-pregunto en chico peli plata.

-oye dejaste de ser virgen- dijo atsuya

-es un buen motivo para celebrar shirou-san-dojo sonriente Afrodi.

-es encerio…

-claro que no shirou-dijo atsuya. Tienes que acordarte .

-no ya te dije que no se quien era o como era-

-atsuya ya déjalo, hay mas días y quizá encontremos a su violador

Al dia siguiente shirou fue a la escuela y se encontró con algo tan impresionante que lo dejio boquiabierto, shuya goenji se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente que el mundo se paro y se detuvo el tiempo _**ups perdón exagere.**_

-shuya… ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto

-me entere de lo que te paso y te quiero decir que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-pero shuya yo no le he dicho a nadie.

-lo se …porque yo fui quien te llevo a tu casa después de que te violaron.

-¿Qué?

-si te encontré tirado en el suelo con una nota que decía:

Amado mio hoy una noche emocionante espero repetirlo

Te ama blaze.

-¿osea que mi violador se llama blaze?

-me temo que si.

-te lleve a ti casa y te deje en tu cama-dijo shuya abrazando a shirou- creo que tu hermano no te dojo.

-no…

-pero como sea te apoyare en todo.

DESPUES DE ESE MOMENTO SHUYA Y SHIROU SE VOVIERON GRANDES AMIGOS.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…..

-¿shirou que te parece si vamos al doctor?

-¿Por qué?

-has tenido mareos y vomito(típico)

-esta bien shuya

Estando en el doctor shuya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo pues el pensaba que shirou estaba embarazado y ahí si no habría que hacer.

Shirou salio contento y abrazo a shuya

-¿Qué paso?

-yo estoy…..embarazado, voy a tener un hijo.

-¿Qué?

-voy a tener un hijo-

-eso es lo mas grande que puede suceder- mientras tanto en su mente: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Voy a ser padre pero como le digo que yo soy blaze

Hasta aquí el fic espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo siento por la tardanza pero aun asi los quiere LADY OKASHI-CHAN


	4. UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA DESILUCION

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, LAMENTO PUBLICAR BIEN TARDE ESTE FIC PERO ENTIENDANME ESTOY CREANDO OTRA HISTORIA Y ESTA ES PARA PRESENTARLA A UNA ESCRITORA RECONOCIDA DE MEXICO; PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

DISFRUTENLO…

CAPITULO 4

UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA HORRIBLE DESILUCION

PARTE 2

Shirou se encontraba acostado en su cama, no podía ver nada, sentía frio. ¿Por qué sentía frio?, de pronto sintió algo, algo que se interponía entre sus piernas, pero no terminaba ahí, sentía que algo se posesionaba de sus pezones desesperadamente torturando sus erectos botones rosados, reacciono rápidamente al sentir sus manos atadas y sus pies muy abiertos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba abusando de él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el peliplata al no ver nada.

-soy yo amado mío, blaze-dijo en tono seductor.

-por favor desatame, tengo que decirte algo.-

-y que puede ser mas importante que adentrarme dentro de ti.-

- es que…vamos a ser padres

-¿Qué?- dijo blaze en duda.

-si, vamos a ser padres- dijo contento el chico peliplata

-no, no puede ser- dijo blaze borrando la sonrisa de de shirou

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado shirou

- quiero que abortes-

Shirou se levantó temblando, respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse.

-tranquilízate shirou es solo un sueño-se dijo para tranquilizarse.

-shirou ¿Qué paso?- dijo atsuya preocupado.

-nada solo una pesadilla-.

-pero gritaste procupado, ya dime que pasa-.

-es que tuve una pesadilla, nada más.

-bueno…se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

EN CASA DE SHUYA…

-dios, espero el momento para decirle que yo soy blaze- se cuestionaba el chico peliblanco.-¿Qué hare?,y el problema es ¿Cómo lo hare? *suspiro*.

Tendre que esperar el momento adecuado.

-shuya…se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.-dijo su padre.

-ya voy- contesto shuya.

Shuya y shirou se encontraron en el camino para ir a la escuela juntos.

-hola- dijo el peliplata

-¿listo para la obra de teatro?-pregunto shuya.

-si

-¿Qué personaje cres que haremos?

-bueno…..sobre eso…..-

-¿Qué?

-no participare- dijo el peliplata.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico peliblanco.

-am… shuya, estoy esperando un hijo, no podre participar.

-cierto, se me había olvidado-.

Shuya y shirou llegaron a la escuela. Al llegar entraron al salón, el maestro entrego los protagónicos de romao y Julieta a natsumi ( odien a natsumi) y a shuya.

Empezando a ensallar a shirou le dieron ganas de ir al baño porque le dieron nauseas y salio corriendo a vomitar, mientras tanto natsumi (ódienla) y shuya se preparaban para empezar.

Romeo, romeo ¿Dónde estas? Que no te veo- decía natsumi (buuuuuuu saquenla, saquenla buuuuu mi abuela lo haría mejor, claro, si viviera) en el papel de Julieta.

Aquí amor mio, a…

Espera shuya. Quiero que hagas tu voz mas gruesa,

¿M-mas gr-gruesa?- dijo shuya preocupado.

Exacto.

Mientras shuya decía el parlamento shirou venia llegando del baño y al oir la voz de shuya completamente diferente no razono bien y se alegro al pensar que era blaze.

Entro al salón y se llevo su peor sorpresa…..( cha cha cha channnnnn) blaze y shuya eran la misma persona.

Una lagrima rodeo por su mejilla y quedo estatico al ver a shuya a la cara, sorprendido estaba shuya cuando vio a shirou en la puerta.

Shirou empezó a correr, a shuya no le importo dejar el escenario para ir detrás de shirou…

CONTINUARA…

HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL SALUDOS A MI MEJOR AMIGA MAKO CAT SANTOS (EN FACEBOOK) Y A LOS QUE ME QUIEREN SEGUIR EN WHATSAPP MI NUMERO ES 9727257676 ASI QUE MANDENME MENSAJE SI QUIEREN SALUDOS Y SI QUIEREN UN FIC DONDE APARESCAN.


End file.
